unknown
by anime.rules.XD
Summary: naruto had fell in love but problem has risen. people are after his kids and people from the past visits him. his love dies. will naruto ever find happiness or not. mpreg boy X boy enjoy please help with the title
1. Chapter 1

hey the this my new fic and it is a haku/naru pairing. meaning boy love. don't like then why the fucking hell are you reading this for. people who do like enjoy.

**disclaimer:** i don't own naruto.

In a room a 12 year old boy was looking out a window. "Why did you do it? Why say that and then die haku-kun?" the boy asked as a tear went down his cheek. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in" the boy called out. A small boy came in. "nee-san what wrong?" the smaller boy asked. "Oh Inari come here." The boy said. Inari sat next to the boy. "Naruto what wrong?" Inari asks. "Have you ever had someone say I love you beside family?" Naruto asks. "No why?" Inari wondered. *flashback*

_naruto __woke up to a person shaking him and sunlight. "Hey you will catch a cold if you don't wake up." The person said with softness. Naruto sat up and yawned cutely. "Thank you for __waking me." Naruto said. "You're welcome." Naruto smiled and looked at the person. "Who are you by the way? My name is naruto uzamaki." Naruto introduced himself. "My __name is haku and I am looking for some herbs." Haku said. Haku picked some herbs up and showed naruto. Naruto helped pick the herbs up to. Haku watched naruto having the __urge to stay with him and mate._

_"You know you're a lot smarter then you let on." Haku stated. Naruto blushed. 'Wow he noticed that when no one else did. Pulse he is hot. But __he probably has someone.' Naruto thought. They talked to each other for a while. "Haku-kun I have told you stuff not even the hokage knows. You accepted me for me so thanks. __I wish you could come with me." Naruto said sadly. Haku nodded and hugged Naruto. "The same with you." Haku whispered. Naruto eyes widden. "But you can! All you have to __do is stop is stop Gato. You and I know that he will betray you guys." _

_Naruto cried. Haku wipped the tears away and kissed Naruto. Moving away Haku looked at Naruto. "Naru what if I did something so I could give to you as a gift. We both know I am going to die." Haku said sadly and kissed Naruto. Naruto sighed and looked at Haku. "Yes but give it to me later." Haku nodded and for the past week they visited eachother. one night Haku walked to Naruto and kissed him for all his worth. "Naruto tonight will be our last night." Haku annouced. Naruto looked down and started to cry. _

_Haku hugged naruto. __"Naruto here this is my gift." Haku said as he handed Naruto a vile. "you drink this. you can take the whole thing or not." Haku contiune. naruto grabbed the vile and took it. __Naruto examined the vile. The vile was blue with clear liquid. In the sun it sparkled like a crystal. Naruto swriled it a little watching it carefully. Naruto open it and smelled the bottle. It smelled like his favirote flower. "What is it?" Naruto asks as he smiled. When Naruto looked Haku was gone. Naruto put the cap back on and put the vile away and kept it safe._

*flashback end* Inari hugged Naruto. Sakura walked in. "Naruto, Inari dinner's ready."

hope you like it and enjoyed this please review. **NO BAD REVIEWS LIKE YOU SUCK PLEASE JUST PIONT OUT WHAT NEEDS TO BE FIX AND I WILL OR YOU WANT TO ADD THAT WILL FIT.** THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the next chapter also I want to thank those who have favored/alert/review. This is hakuXnaru meaning boyXboy don't like then push the back button. sorry for the delay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto.

They walked down to the kitchen table. As they eat tazuna looked at naruto. "Ok brat what's up?" naruto sighed. "Oh nothing I am just thinking about kids." Naruto said nonchalant. Sakura and Sasuke sneered at him. Kakashi just ignored him. "What brought this on?" Inari mom asks. Naruto smiled a little sad. "I always wanted a family. To have a mom or a dad yell at you for something doing wrong or cheering you up when your down. To even having my own kids. But thanks to my village council has pulled every string imaginable to make sure I am alone." Naruto answered.

The family looked shocked. Even Sasuke had a look of disgust on his face. Sakura looked proud. Kakashi looked up. "What are the laws?" inari asked. Naruto looked down. "The laws are no is allowed to adopt one naruto uzamaki no matter who they are should they do then they will be punished. Should an outside of any states would want to adopt him then they must go through paper work. It is to see if you are going to abuse me or not. The other law is should naruto uzamaki have a relationship it must go through the council. Should it be an outsider then they will be separated. Should they be able to see each other than the person will be killed which would try to discourage. Should naruto uzamaki ever have a child that child will be killed on the spot." Naruto said a blank tone.

Everyone was shocked. Except Kakashi he just sighed. "But that's not all because of my situation I have another law that if I should ever found out my real family then they would kill them. But you see I know who they are. The only other family member is in this room. We don't look alike because of my mother. I also am able to bear children." Naruto added. Naruto looked at his plate. Sakura sneered. "Yeah right, you are just trying to make us feel sorry for you." Everyone except Naruto looked at her. "**Sakura you are just like your fucking mother. After all the only reason you are even on this team is because she bribed the council. Not only that but you are on this pecfict team is so you bed Sasuke once that happens and you end up pragnete your fucking family will take what is his.**" Naruto yelled. Everyone was shocked.

Sakura got piss at this. She was about to say something when Naruto contuined. "I will not have that happen to my only family. You got that." Sakura nodded and ran upstairs cryng. They went to bed. The next day everyone was up. Naruto was at Zabuza and Haku's graves. "Hey you know that vile you gave me. I used alittle of it. Kyubi said after two days I will be pragnate. Haku you know I had two kids. They are both boys. Well I got to go home today so bye for now." Naruto said then he left not noticing a shadow in the tree.

hope you like it and enjoyed this please review. **NO BAD REVIEWS LIKE YOU SUCK PLEASE JUST PIONT OUT WHAT NEEDS TO BE FIX AND I WILL OR YOU WANT TO ADD THAT WILL FIT.** THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the next chapter also I want to thank those who have favored/alert/review. This is hakuXnaru meaning boyXboy don't like then push the back button. sorry for the delay. i am sorry that i have not up date this in along time i had writers block and been distracted so i will try and make this one longer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto.

Everyone was waiting for naruto on the finish bridge. "where is that loser?" sakura complianed. '_i just wish she would shut up. i can't believe that the loser is the last of my family.'_ sasuke thought. naruto came runing up to them. "sorry i am late i ws just t thier graves." naruto said. "SHUT UP YOU DOBE. YOU ARE LATE WHY CANT YOU BE MORE LIKE SASUKE-KUN" sakura shouted. naruto stopped and sighed '_man what got up her ass_ today.' naruto thought but before any one could say anything sakura punched naruto sending him flying. they said good bye and found naruto unconius. kakashi picked him up and they left for leaf village. naruto woke up and walked away from them. he made sure that the baby was okay.

when he returned they contiune walking. sasuke kept looking back. he saw naruto holding his stomch. so he waited until naruto was next to him. sakura saw this and got mad. they ignored her. "hey dobe was it true what you said back there. that your my last relative?" sasuke asked. naruto nodded and looked at sasuke. "sakura is going to tell her mom and then i will get it. i want you to do something for me and promise me to never stop." naruto said. sasuke looked at naruto confused but naruto didn't say anything. "i will tell me what it is." sasuke said. "you know that gift i had by my lover well it was a way for me to have his child. i give birth early. so i want you to take care of the baby." naruto said

sasuke was silent for a while. "you don't have to answer right away just think about it." naruto said as they walk past the gate to the village. naruto ran away from team 7 and went to the hokage tower. as naruto walked to the hokage office he heard someone talking about him. "danzo you will stop this at once. we need naruto and him to have at least one male child to have before we kill him." one voice said. "what about the uchiha then?" danzo asked. "when he has a heir then you can have him or we can have sasuke could get naruto pregnat then kill them both." the voice said. "how about we make them a baby factory and have some others breed with naruto." danzo suggested.

there was a pause. "yes but who?" the voice asked. "the hyugas, yamankas, inazukas, nara, akamichs, aburame, and our strongest shinobis." danzo said. there was a another pause. "all right but you must be careful or else everything will be ruined." the voice said. naruto was shocked. the door open and naruto hide somewhere. the hokage and danzo walked out. they didn't notice naruto as they left. once they were gone naruto dashed out of the tower and looked for his friends and thier teams. naruto saw them at a park. even a team he never saw. "guys,guys i have something you need to know." naruto shouted. some of them looked annoyed.

"what do you want now baka." sakura growled. naruto saw the team and knows they are strong. "come we have to go somewhere private." naruto said. "yeah right loser like anything you have to say is important." ino said. sakura and kiba nodded. by now naruto had tears which shocked sasuke. "shut up you two." he growled at sakura and ino. "naruto what is it you want." choji asked. everyone was now looking at naruto. but shikamaru step up and huged naruto. "naruto are you pregnat agian?" shikamaru asked. shocking everyone. naruto nodded. "yes but that not it. we have to get somewhere safe all of us." naruto said. they looked confused but nodded.

they followed naruto away from the village. they saw a cottage that looked hiden. naruto walked in and they heard a growl. "tuski stop they aree my friends." naruto said. the wolf walked away. the group sat down. "okay naruto what is it." shino asked. "well i was going to see the hokage when i heard some people talk about me. it was about my ability to give birth. i heard one of them call the other danzo. anyway they said that they want to kill me when i have a male baby. then when sasuke has a heir they will do something to him. i just don't know what but it isn't good. then danzo said that they should turn me into a baby factory and." naruto said then ran to the bathroom and puked.

the others ran to comfront him. they settled back down. "uzumaki from what i am getting is that you and sasuke will be forced." one from the other team said. "neji why would you say that." hinata said. "because he is saying the truth but it effects us as well am i right." the girl said. "tenten how can you say that unyothful thing." the other boy said. "because its true lee." shikamaru said. naruto looked down. "they are right all the clans and the stronest shinobi will be forced to do that to me and thats not all the children will be with eachother to make the strongest shinobi to use as weapons. the thing is it is someone who i hold dear to me." naruto said as tears goes down his cheeks.

everyone was silent as naruto cries. hinata gets up and hugs naruto. then tenten followed by choji, then ino. soon everyone was huging eachother except for sakura. "HOW CAN YOU BELEIVE HIM. THIS MIGHT BE A PRANK OF HIS." sakura yelled out. naruto got this look on his face. "why would i make this a prank sakura? the one who i thought was a grandfather betrayed me. i never hurt or lie about this because your all i have. but if you want to believe that then stay away from me then." naruto said sadly. everyone was quite as sakura looked shocked. flashes of all the things naruto did around them. she reliezed that in his own way he was making them happy and safe.

sakura also had flashes when her parent s told her to stay away from naruto. tears came down her cheeks as she recalls all the things they did to naruto. she looks at naruto as he went and hugged her. "i am sorry for saying those things and making you cry." naruto said. sakura shook her head. "no naruto it is i who should be sorry and your you would never do this as a prank." sakura said. "naruto who is it that betrayed you?" sasuke asked. naruto looked down. "i will give you a hint everyone respects him and i don't call him by the title." naruto said. right then and there sasuke and sakura froze. "sasuke why would he do this to naruto i thought they were like family." sakura asks.

sasuke shook his head. "well who is it?" kiba asks. sasuke turn to the rest of the group. "the hokage is like a grandfather to naruto that is why he calls him old man." sasuke answered. shikamaru nodded. "yeah remeber in the beging he called him hokage. naruto only says the persons title out of direspcet of the person." shikamaru said. sakura and ino took naruto to one of the rooms so he could sleep. when they came back they discused what they are going to do. tenten suggested they go to sleep and talk in the morring. so they did. the next day naruto was up and making breakfest for everyone. soon sasuke was up then followed by neji and hinata.

about 30 minutes later the rest was up and eating. naruto was drinking a herble tea to help his stomch. "now then what are we going to do?" choji asks. naruto looked up. "do what?" naruto asks. "dobe to not end up a baby factory." sasuke said. naruto nodded and put his tea down. "don't worry about that this cottage is protected by an ancent magic. noone knows of this because it has been forgton except by the witch/wizards tribe. so a stranger comes by it will look like the forest and if they walk into it they would just be teleported to the other side without them relizing it." naruto explaned. everyone was shocked.

hope you like it and enjoyed this please review. **NO BAD REVIEWS LIKE YOU SUCK PLEASE JUST PIONT OUT WHAT NEEDS TO BE FIX AND I WILL OR YOU WANT TO ADD THAT ****WILL FIT.** THANK YOU


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the next chapter also I want to thank those who have favored/alert/review. This is hakuXnaru meaning boyXboy don't like then push the back button. sorry for the delay. i am sorry that i have not up date this in along time i had writers block and been distracted so i will try and make this one longer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto.

"witches and wizards are real?" tenten aked. naruto nodded. "yes tenten." naruto said. ino snorted and glared at naruto. "tell us then how you know this?" naruto just ignored them and went through the rooms. he came back with some books. he set them down. "i need a couple of you to go through this and find about wards, healing spells, and potion." naruto said as he picked up a book. hinata took it and open it up. shikamaru grabed a book also. shino, choji, neji, tenten, and sasuke followed. the others went to bed.

they spent 3 hours reading and writing notes. the others also helped out by getting them snacks and drinks. by the third day they have found everything they need. naruto went outside and saw a shadow. it looked fimiliar to him. "hey how are you?" shouted naruto. the figure ran. the others ran out and caught a glimps of the shadow. lee, sasuke, and neji chased after it. naruto made sure the area was cleared so they can get through and not hurt themselves. as the boys chased the figure sasuke regonized the person.

"lee get the wieghts off he is fast." sasuke said. lee nodded and took his wieghts off. from the house the others saw a cloud of dust. so did the people from the village. but they just thought some of the high ninjas fighting. when naruto saw this he started to worry. back to the chase lee has stop the person and was holding him. neji stoppped the chakera. sasuke walked up and punched the person in the face. "who are you?" sasuke asked. "why do you look like a girl?" lee asked. the person looked at sasuke. "don't tell naruto." he said.

the person then disappeared. neji and lee was confused. sasuke was shocked and pissed. "who was that?" lee asked. sasuke turn to them. "that was someone who should have been dead. but how is he alive and why not tell naruto." sasuke said. they walked back to the house. naruto was at the door with worry. the girls were making lunch outside. the rest of the boys were practicing thier warding around the area. naruto saw them and ran to them. "are you okay? what happen? is anyone hurt?" naruto asked.

sasuke knowing what naruto said answeared. "we are ok, we caught him and escape, no one is hurt." naruto nodded then went in and brought some food out. neji and lee looked at sasuke. "why didn't you tell him?" neji asked. "knowing naruto the way i do he will be hurt badly." sasuke answeared. they nodded and headed to help with the lunch. soon they were eating. naruto making sure lee, neji, and sasuke get there energy back. the ones who did the wards were already faten up by naruto.

for three months they practiced thier magic and potions for those who couldn't. naruto had to stop and took care of the food and health of everyone. naruto also had the feeling something big is going to happen soon. the boys went to hunt except naruto and the girls would clean and get water. naruto did the rest. it was early one morning when naruto heard a shout. he looked out the window and saw konohamaru, mogie, and udon injured. "GUYS WAKE UP." naruto shouted. soon they did and was outside.

the trio ran to naruto crying. "iruka-sensei is fighting out there he is hurt. we tried to help but couldn't." udon cried. naruto ushered them in and the others went to help iruka. naruto was healing the kids up. meanwhile the others found iruka and four anbus. they jumped infront of iruka. "lee get him to the mother hen." sakura ordered. lee nodded and picked iruka up and ran to the house. sasuke, and kiba fought the one in the middle. hinata, and ino fought one on the second left. neji, shino fought the one on the left also. sakura, and tenten fought the one on the second right. shikamaru and choji fought the last one.

meanwhile lee just got to the house and handed iruka over. but was followed by a fifth andu. naruto saw this. "lee behind you." he shouted. lee dodged and sent the andu flying. "go and help the other i think i can handle this one." naruto said. "no i will not do that. you are not fit enough to fight." lee argued. naruto pulled out a vile and handed him it. "this will hold him off for six hours." naruto said. lee nodded and went to the down andu and poured it into the anbu's mouth. naruto had the mogie help with iruka whie udon helped konohamaru.

"mogie can you hand me the green vile by the blue and yellow book." naruto ordered. she did and looked on in concern. naruto done all he could and then went to konohamaru and healed him. konohamaru hung on to him. meanwhile the others were getting tired. when lee got there he helped sakura and tenten first. they mange to knock out thier anbu first. lee poured the potion naruto gave him. ino was out cold. choji and shikamaru were badly injured and the rest was having a hard time. lee grabbed ino and shikamaru and ran to the house.

he ran back and got more of the potion. tenten and sakura were helping hinata. lee grabbed choji and ran back. naruto was going full worry mode as he healed the injured. sasuke and kiba knocked out thiers. they took the one shikamaru and choji couldn't finish. lee got back and poured thepotion in the other one. only two were left and everyone was tired. lee helpedout the girls and knocked that one out also. the potion was in the mouth. lee saw the sakura injured the most and took her to naruto. when lee came back hinata, kiba, shino were injured, tired, and knocked out. lee picked them up and ran to naruto.

neji, sasuke, tenten were the only ones left. lee was getting to tired by running around. the andu laughed. "you manage to beat the others but i am stronger then them. i am also not even tiered." all of a sudden a kunie was in the andu's head. the body fell. tenten fainted. neji and sasuke looked up behind them. they saw the persom from left and they both fainted. with naruto some of the others are healed or are asleep. naruto was sweating trying to help his friends. he had the ones that can move in to the other rooms. iruka was up and helping.

lee has brought back the remaining three. naruto growled and started to heal them. "udon hand this to lee." naruto order as he hold out a pink vile. udon grabbed it and gave it to lee who down it in one. "go tie those andu up and put them by the stump. when hinata and neji are healed enough have give that vile to the andu and cut off the chakara." naruto order. lee nodded and went to do as he was told. konohamaru was still hanging on naruto but gave naruto stuff that was in his reach. lee came back and started to put the others in their beds. naruto had set up beds for udon and mogie.

konohamaru slept in the same bed as naruto. for a week naruto made sure everyone was fed along with the anbu. he also made sure they were knocked out. by the fourth day some of the others were healthy enough to help naruto. konohamaru was still hung on naruto but was getting better. by the end of the week the rest were up and doing thier best on helping. iruka was also up too. they had naruto rest up. so naruto was sitting next to iruka. "so what happen?" naruto asked. "well i found out that the hokage was going to use his grandson to bring you out." iruka stated.

naruto nodded. "so you went to get konohamaru and his friends because they were next. but he found out and sent anbu after you. to bring them back and to silence you am i right." naruto suggested. iruka nodded. "so what is up with kono. he is clingy?" naruto asked. konohamaru was fast asleep on naruto. "after he learned this he had this lost look on his face. kinda like you had when you were young also betrayal was in his eyes. naruto nodded and combed his hand through konohamaru's hair.

the other were interagate the anbu but they killed themselves. which pissed them off. naruto had everyone inside to eat. naruto watched over the kids as the others went to towns near by to get stuff to add on for the new residences. naruto was geting things ready for the others and had the iruka help the desings. the kids help also. naruto was showing iruka the books that he has to read and all the notes that he has to learn. naruto help the kids with the basics first. it took the others three days to get back with lots of the supplies.

hope you like it and enjoyed this please review. **NO BAD REVIEWS LIKE YOU SUCK PLEASE JUST PIONT OUT WHAT NEEDS TO BE FIX AND I WILL OR YOU WANT TO ADD THAT ****WILL FIT.** THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the next chapter also I want to thank those who have favored/alert/review. This is hakuXnaru meaning boyXboy don't like then push the back button. sorry for the delay. i am sorry that i have not updated in a while though i like to wish all my favorite fics and authors. i also like to say that all authors do thier best and good luck to you too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto.

naruto was at the door when the others arived. "put the food away and the other stuff out here for a sec." naruto stated. they nodded and put the stuff down while the girls put the food away. as naruto sort through the thing for each rooms. kiba and akamaru set up the training grounds. sasuke and neji were talking about secrity of thier home. sakura and ino were moving the stuff to the rooms. tenten was making weapons for them. shino was collecting bugs to help his hive grow. choji and shikamaru were resting. hinata and iruka were teaching the kids. lee was patroling the area. when all of a sudden the sky darken. they stopped what they were doing and looked up. "no please don't be like last time." naruto whispered.

it was a purple cloud that only hung around the area. '_why is he doing this?'_naruto thought. but it just past them. naruto sighed and place his hand on his heart. "guys lets put this into the rooms and settle in the living room." naruto suggested. they nodded and got to work. naruto went to make tea for them. as they finish naruto was thinking about the cloud. _'yoko why did you come? you killed my first child. you used that blasted cloud and soak me with its poison. you knew i would be alive not my baby. i hate you for that. but why did you come? did you know i have a child or was it an order by the hokage? you knew i was here and you don't care about the others so why not attack? unless you were to spy on me and gie the info to the hokage and kill my baby infront of me. THAT'S IT! you are after me agian and want my__ powers.'_ naruto thought and broke the cups.

konohamaru rushed up and snapped naruto out of his thoughts. "naruto you okay?" konohamaru asked. naruto blinked and nodded. the others stared at naruto with worry. "sorry i was wondering about the cloud." naruto said. everyone nodded and went back to talking. sakura got this look on her face. "naruto was that a maagical poison cloud?" sakura asked. "yes that was be glad it didn't rain its poison on you." naruto said as he took a sip of his tea that iruka remade. "why what would happen?" mogie asked. naruto set his tea down. "it kills you painfully. the poison goes into your skin and into your blood stream. from there it boils the blood. when your cells are heated enough it pops. youe plasma turns into acid and eat anything in its way. while that is happening your chakara speeds up all your organs. it finally kills you. the poison leaves your body in five hours. you suffer for four hours." naruto answered.

everyone pailed after that. "is there any cure or way to beat it?" iruka asked. "yes three ways actully. the first one is kill the caster but good luck with that it can be cast from the furthest point of the leaf village to the boarder close to sand. second you need very good healing ability which i have. the third is use the pure rain cloud spell." naruto answered. everyone nodded and finished their tea. "naruto how did your baby die?" sakura asked. naruto looked down and placed his hand on the bump. "a man by the name of yoko killed my baby. my second baby was kied by a mob of villagers." naruto answered. "who is yoko?" iruka asked. naruto sighed and looked up.

"he is a killer, spychopathic evil person. he gives you hope and tares it down, every single thing is tare down. he anly obeys one person himself. if you hire him you pay." naruto said as he tired not to cry. ino hugged him. "how do you know him?" kiba asked. " i meet him one day. he was injured and i patched him up. for months he took care of me. thought of him as a father. when one day he used that cloud and killed my baby. it was after i found this place." naruto said. sasuke and neji got up and outside. they started on the protection. the girls added some things to the yard. the rest started to pack things up. iruka was thinking of how naruto was going to give birth.

a month later naruto was just serving food when he had a horrible feeling lie if they didn't move they would suffer. everyone settled down and started to eat. "everyone i have ssomething to say." iruka annouced. they stop and looked at iruka. "i figured out that we will have problem when it come to giving birth. so how are we goig to do this?" iruka said. everyone was silent but then naruto stood up and caught everyones attenion. "we are going to have to move from here soon. i was thinking wave that way we can be near a hospital and the stuff we need." naruto said.

"but why i was thinking we start our own village?" konohamaru asked. they looked at the kid. mogie and udon agreed. they thought it over and agreed. "i know away that we can take this house." sakura said. "me and shino can look for some place to set it up." kiba suggested. "me and sasuke can go to wave for the supplies and help with the build." sakura added. "me and neji can find some weapons to have." tenten put in. "me, hinata, and choji can have some resturants and other stores for it." ino suggested. "iruka and shikamaru can get ideas for the academy." naruto suggested. "i can help with the building." lee sugested. iruka wrote what needs to be done. they started the plan.

sakura had everthing packed and they were off. after an hour walk naruto had to be carried. after another hour the little kids had to be carried. after another two hours they had to break. naruto gave everyone some snacks. after 30 minutes they started walking again. naruto had to go to the bathroom choji went with him. they found a spot for the village. choji called to them and they agreed it was the spot was perfect. they got to work on the spot. naruto had found a tree he used to climb when he was young. he saw someone and try to see who. a twig breaked scaring the person away. naruto walked to the spot and saw a kimono that haku weared. naruto picked it up with care.

"haku you still out there somewhere? i know it is not possible but please if you are i need you. haku i love you." naruto said outloud as tears go down his cheeks. iruka walked up and hugged naruto. "its okay, you still have us. ssshhh sssshhhh i am here." iruka soothed. naruto burst out crying and they both slowly go to the ground. after about an hour naruto was asleep. iruka carried naruto to the others. they had the house and stuff all set. iruka set naruto on his bed. everyone wonder what was wrong with naruto. iruka shook his head and told them to leave it for now.

hope you like it and enjoyed this please review. **NO BAD REVIEWS LIKE YOU SUCK PLEASE JUST PIONT OUT WHAT NEEDS TO BE FIX AND I WILL OR YOU WANT TO ADD THAT ****WILL FIT.** THANK YOU


	6. annoucement

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark

.XD


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for not up dating this I feel like I disappointed everyone but oh well here it is.

disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

it has been 2 months since naruto found the kimono. the village was growing by the week. naruto was fretting over everyone who was over working. "naru-chan I am fine but you should-be be resting. I will make sure they rest as well." iruka said as naruto was looking for any injuries. konohamaru pulled naruto down gentle as mogie brush naruto's hair. "fine but if i find out that they have not slept or were hurt without having me heal them. I will put them on bed rest for a week maybe even longer." naruto sighed. iruka nodded not trying to laugh at his hair. "naru you like?"mogie asked as she hold the mirror for him to see. "hum why don't you try one hair pretty or two mogie." naruto suggested. mogie nodded and try again.

sakura walked in and looked at naruto then walked out. you could hear laughter and sakura shouting "**YOU GUYS NEED TO SEE NARUTO'S HAIR!"** mogie didn't even notice his as she was way to focus on what she was doing. ino walked in and took a picture. "aw you are so cute doing that." ino commented. mogie looked up and blinked. "really!" mogie asked. ino nodded and helped mogie. "so sakura what are the boys doing?" naruto asked. sakura sat down and sighed. "they are killing themselves by over working. I told them to stop but they wont listen to me or the others." naruto nodded and did a spell that all the boys appeared. they looked confused. "how did we get here?" kiba asked.

naruto waved a hand and they were all seated. "you boys need rest now I will not have you faint or worst got it." naruto demanded. they nodded and relaxed a bit. naruto was playing with the kids when all of sudden a puddle appeared. "IRUKA HELP HURRY." naruto shouted in pain. but shino appeared and picked up naruto. he headed towards the bedroom. sakura, hinata, and ino were getting everything ready. tenten was trying to calm everyone down. five hours later hinata walked out. she looked at them and smiled. everyone sighed a relief and went in. they saw naruto holding twins. naruto looked up tired and smiled. "everyone meet the twins." naruto said tiredly. everyone gathered around and smile.

"congrats on having a boy and a girl. so what is their names?" tenten congratulated. everyone was saying congrats to naruto. a person was in the trees smiling. as everyone left to let naruto sleep. the person left into the night. naruto and the twins slept through the night not even aware of the note that was left with kimono. the moon was bright and the stars twinkle as the village slept. the twin both nestled into their mother. they didn't wake until noon were the others discovered the kimono and the note that had one of the names for the baby girl. also everyone was waiting for naruto o get up and name the baby twins and read the note that was left there.

**I need your help to name the babies. I am sorry if this is not good but I can't help it.**


	8. help

hey can you guys help me look for some fics.

the first one is were ino finds out naruto can sing and play instruments. ino begged naruto to show himself.

the second one is where naruto had a life that no one knows about and that there is four gangs that have code names also all of narutos friend had to join the one naruto had


End file.
